Of Odds, Bees, and Wings
by Pilot02
Summary: Tai and Daisuke have a discussion about odds, bees, and wings. [ Yaoi | Taisuke | Daichi ]


Of Odds, Bees and Wings

Of Odds, Bees and Wings

"You know, in all technicality, a bumblebee shouldn't be able to fly. Amount of surface area of the wings and the weight of the bee itself--the proportion isn't right. Doesn't it make you wonder how it was able to overcome all the odds against it and prove everyone wrong and fly?" Daisuke muttered, staring off across the soccer field. 

Taichi jerked his head up and looked at the other boy, an unreadable expression on his face. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked, settling against the grass again, closing his eyes against the sun, which peeked out from behind a cloud.

"Biology, the internet, a book, one of those. I don't remember. But, doesn't it make you wonder how they did it? I wish I could overcome the odds. Be like I want to be, not like everyone else wants me to be." He let out a soft sigh and rolled over onto his stomach, breathing in the scent of the dirt, the grass, the outdoors. 

"Yeah... If you try, though, you can beat the odds. It might be hard, but it is possible, Dai." Taichi said softly. "Maybe they used their environments to their advantage--the bees, I mean. Like the air pressure or hot air pockets. Maybe they looked to each other to get through the early days. Who knows? I don't. I do know that they did overcome it all, however they might've done this."

"It makes it a lot harder to beat the odds, when there's no one there to help you. When you're all alone, and you can't even be totally honest when talking to certain friends or about a certain friend, since what you have to say would probably not be met very well." He stretched out, then rested his head on a pillow made of his forearms, eyes still closed. 

Taichi glanced over at his friend, worry clear in his brown eyes. "Dai, are you okay? You know you're not alone. You've got me, at least. I'm here for you." His words were met with silence, which was to be expected. Funny how he knew exactly how Daisuke would react. "Dai-chan, c'mon. Let's play some soccer, okay? We can get ice cream afterwards, if you want." He stood up and brushed the grass off his shorts, then held his hand out to help Daisuke up. The younger boy ignored this and remained stubbornly on the ground.

Grinning lopsidedly, Taichi made up his mind. If Daisuke wouldn't get up on his own, he would just have to make him get up. He quickly straddled the younger boy, sitting on his legs, and began his assault. Daisuke was soon rendered helpless by the tickling, and tears were streaming down his face as he laughed.

"Tai--lemme--stop! Lemme--go! Ahh--Tai!!--ple--eease!" Tai soon gave mercy to the boy and ceased his attack.

"Now, you wanna get up now, or do I have to convince you some more?" The hand that was offered this time was not refused, and they stood together in the middle of the soccer field. 

Daisuke scrubbed at his face, getting rid of all traces of the tears and trying to get his breath back. "That... was unfair... and you know it, Tai." 

"Well, unfair as it may have been, it did get you up. Stop sulking and come play soccer." Another cheerful grin was thrown his way, and he just shook his head ruefully.

"Really Tai, weren't there more humane ways to get me up? I think I may have injured myself--I heard a lack of air to the brain'll do that to you." Daisuke said, his tone serious but his expression light-hearted.

"Well, possibly, but I was too wrapped up in thinking of odds, bees, and wings. I didn't have enough time or brain capacity to think about anything else. Besides," he said, pausing to poke Daisuke in the ribs. "I really don't think you're permanantly damaged. Now c'mon, and see if you can beat the odds."

Daisuke felt a wave of relief as Taichi turned away before noticing his blush at being touched like that by the older boy. He fought the redness down and walked after Tai. "Oh? And what odds are those?"

"Well, the odds are against you beating me in a one-on-one soccer match. Think you're up the the challenge, Oh Breathless One?" He said teasingly, turning around to grin at Daisuke.

"Three words: Bring it on!"

* * *


End file.
